Jins Epic Takeover: Akame Ga Kill
by The Next Kitsune
Summary: Jin and Sayo got seperated from Ieyasu and Tatsumi during a night attack. Now, Jin must help her survive in the Capitol after a 3 year dissapearence. Jin/Sayo/Harem. Rated M for Blood, Gore, Nudity, Lemons, Drinking, and you guys get the picture.


**Whats up, readers!? Its been while since I posted a chapter one. And I've been watchin TONS of anime lately but this anime along with 2 others seem like a good choice to add to the series. This is Akame Ga Kill. Things will be picking up. This chapter starts, I believe during the middle of episode 1. With the obvious changes this story shows promise.**

**(Disclaimer: TNK does not own Akame Ga Kill.)**

Two teens around the age of 18 stood in front of a large warehouse, backs to the doors, while the last remaining guard was going to protect the heir of the now deceased family. The first drew her bow and readied an arrow. The second drew his dual swords and held them and an X shape behind his head, and knees bent as if ready to strike fast and kill without hesitation.

"Jin-san, Sayo-san, please protect us while we escape into the storehouse." The guard ordered in a panic. "Got it." Jin and Sayo said in unison. "Male and female non targets." a soft, yet cold, female voice was heard from infront of the duo. Turning back to the front Jin looked shocked, and Sayo felt terrified, but tried her best to stay to calm.

She noticed Jin wasnt aware. "Jin! stop staring at her. Shes the enemy!" Sayo said as she somehow found time to hit the raven haired boy over the head. "A-Akame?" was the only word that Jin could muster from his mouth. The female figure appeared from the shadows into the moonlit field. She has long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white-collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves.

"Jin? Jin Shirai? I remember your name from 3 years ago." She said with a knowing look in her eyes. "3 years ago? Jin thats when The Village Elder found you half dead outside our village. How does she know you?" Sayo asked in a surprised tone. "Sayo focus." Jin said in a calm tone. "Now, Akame, about three years ago..." He started as he gripped his sword handles."I left the assassin corps, cause of the corruption within the capitol. As a result I took a mission and never returned." He stated as he gripped the handles tighter. "If you're gonna kill me after all this time... I'm not going down without a fight." Jin said with determination and confidence. Akame just shook her head. "I'm not after your blood, Jin. I'm after the blood of this family." She said in a calm similar to his.

"Why?" He asked turning to the guard and the pinkette that now has Sayo in her grasp. "Alright, pinky let her go, or do you like pain?" He as walked slowly towards the trio, showing killer intent that shook up the two offenders. Sayo was shocked she let herself get caught. But, she was focused more on Jins attitude regarding her safety. Eye contact was brief, and quick, Sayo saw her savior.

Unfortunately, her captors saw the devil himself. "You picked the wrong person **to hold captive, scum**." He said in a threatening tone moving closer and closer. The guard, feeling brave, charged at him with his sword drawn."I will not let you harm Lady Ari-" His battle cry is cut short, as his head was separated from his body in one swing. His eyes ,that were covered by his hood, were now glowing a demonic red. **"That fool."** Jin started, as he brought his bloodstained sword to face level and licked it. **"I love the taste of a fools blood."** he finished as his voice grew colder, darker, and more demon than human.

The pinkette is now terrified knowing that her end is near. Jin, the man she was going to murder , after sleeping with him, is now her end. She was so terrified, her grip on Sayo has significantly loosened. Noticing that, the pink haired girl ran inside the store house and attempted to close it. But a foot stopped it. **"Knock knock, little piggy."** Jin all but sang with that demonic tone in his voice. Aria while backing away slowly, with a fear laced voice, begged for mercy "Please, don't kill me, I've done nothing wrong!" She foolishly plead for her life.

**"Foolish girl,"** He said as he kicked open the store house doors and saw what was inside. **"Kidnapping and torturing people from the country, to death. Yes, of course, that's nothing."** The end of his statement dripping with sarcasm " J-J-Jin?!" He heard familiar, barely there, voices to his left. "Ieyasu? Tatsumi?" Sayo asked in shock of what was in this place. "S-S-Sayo? too? J-Jin, y-you must g-get Sayo o-out of here." They said in stutters, as well as in unison. "**I'll avenge you guys."** Jin said as his demonic tone sounded sad.

'My chance' Aria thought as she slowly snuck out. Well, tried too. "Sayo. Plan A." Jin declared. "Right." She responded as she quickly readied an arrow and shot it at Arias head. Jin, as soon as Sayo let go of the arrow, ran towards Aria and stopped in front of her."Where are you going little pig?" Jin said as his demonic tone was now full of anger and rage towards this monster. "Y-Your a monster!" She yelled at him. just before the arrow pierced her skull., and Jin lopped her head off. **"I'm not the monster** here, you are." Jin said as his voice slowly returned to its original tone.

**[End]**

**And that, my friends is the end of an awesome chapter one. If I do say so myself. Nothing else to say other than can't wait for the next chapter already. See y'all next time.**

**Ja Ne,**

**The Next Kitsune**


End file.
